


Написанное разумом

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Case Fic, M/M, Story: The Adventure of the Speckled Band, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21733027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Последнее дело Холмса заставляет Уотсона задуматься о своём прошлом, о своей загубленной карьере и о своём будущем.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Written in the Mind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20985254) by [methylviolet10b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b). 



– Мне очень жаль будить вас, Уотсон.

Я слышал слова Холмса и даже отчасти их понимал, но не был до конца уверен, что проснулся. Я спал очень крепко, находясь в том глубоком оцепенении, которое наступает только после ночи беспокойного, урывками, и пронизанного сновидениями сна. – В чём дело? – удалось мне наконец-то что-то сказать.

– Клиент.

Я взглянул на часы у кровати. Было только семь утра. – В такой час?

Холмс усмехнулся. – У вас такой же шокированный вид, как и у миссис Хадсон, когда она постучала в мою дверь. Но на самом деле клиент – молодая женщина, которой не откажешь. Я подумал, что вам будет интересно послушать, что она расскажет. У любого приходящего в такое время посетителя наверняка есть для нас что-то интересное.

Я не мог не улыбнуться. Холмс всегда щедро делился со мной своими расследованиями. Однако после завершения дела с инспектором Макферсоном, в котором я бросил вызов своему проклятию, чтобы спасти жизнь Холмса, он был особенно полон решимости привлекать для расследований и меня. Это был один из способов, которым Холмс выказывал свою признательность, и я дорожил каждым делом. – Я с радостью к вам присоединюсь. Просто дайте мне несколько минут, чтобы одеться, и я сейчас же спущусь.

– Я подожду, и мы сможем спуститься вместе.

Это показалось мне немного странным, но я не стал терять времени на размышления. Я поспешно оделся, и через несколько минут мы вместе вошли в гостиную. Я увидел женщину, сидевшую в кресле, стоявшем ближе всех к камину. Она была одета во всё чёрное и скрывала лицо за плотной вуалью, как и подобает даме в глубоком трауре.

– Доброе утро, мадам, – поприветствовал её Холмс. – Меня зовут Шерлок Холмс, а это – мой коллега, доктор Уотсон, с ним вы можете говорить так же свободно, как и со мной. – Женщина начала вставать, но Холмс жестом остановил её, прежде чем сесть в кресло напротив. – Нет, прошу вас, не вставайте, держитесь поближе к огню. Я вижу, что вы дрожите. Это ужасно, отважиться ранним утром на путешествие на такое большое расстояние – я вижу это по следам грязи, оставленным повозкой на вашем пальто, и обратному билету на поезд в вашей перчатке.

– Сегодня утром я много путешествовала, вы правы. Но не холод заставляет меня дрожать, – голос женщины оказался мягким и неожиданно низким. Было в этом что-то странное, какая-то грань отчаяния и усталости, о которых громко говорили мои инстинкты доктора.

– Тогда в чём же дело? – я не мог не спросить.

Она слегка вздрогнула, когда я заговорил, и откинулась на спинку кресла, прежде чем поднести руку к шляпке. – Это страх. И ужас, – сказав это, она приподняла вуаль, открывая молодое лицо, со следами горя и напряжения, и волосы, густо тронутые сединой. Её глаза метались по комнате, постоянно выискивая что-то, даже когда она продолжила свой рассказ. – Я абсолютно точно знаю, что скоро умру, хотя не могу этого доказать. Вот в чём истинный ужас моего положения, мистер Холмс. Все мои подозрения исходят из мелочей, тривиальных вещей, которые другие считают просто нервами и глупыми фантазиями. Но у вас, мистер Холмс, репутация человека, который может увидеть то, чего другие не могут или не хотят видеть, и который может пролить свет на самые тёмные вопросы и дать ответы там, где все остальные потерпели неудачу. Если вы не сможете помочь мне... помочь мне преодолеть опасности, которые я чувствую вокруг себя – боюсь, что вскоре я присоединюсь к своей сестре в могиле.

Холмс подался вперёд в своём кресле. – Продолжайте. Расскажите мне, что вас беспокоит, и я сделаю всё возможное, чтобы помочь, если смогу.

Женщина – Элен Стоунер – не стала терять времени даром и начала рассказывать свою историю. Поначалу она казалась печальной, но, к сожалению, обычной: мать умерла слишком молодой, раздражительный отчим обременён разваливающимся поместьем, вынужденная жизнь в деревне, а рядом для комфорта и общения – только сестра.

Затем её история приняла странный, сверхъестественный оборот. Её сестра умерла при самых странных обстоятельствах накануне замужества. Таинственный свист – крик – странный звук – лязг металла; присутствие цыган на территории; невозможность грязной игры перед лицом запертых дверей и зарешеченных окон; и всё же зловещая, необъяснимая природа этой смерти пугала и глубоко озадачивала. Как рассказала наша клиентка, она не могла винить полицию, в конечном итоге признавшую смерть её сестры печальным, необъяснимым, но естественным событием. Из того, что рассказала мисс Стоунер – и не рассказала – было ясно, что коронер расследовал дело очень тщательно, как из неприязни к её отчиму и общего предубеждения против цыган, так и из должного усердия в серьёзном деле о смерти молодой женщины. В конце концов, однако, ему ничего не оставалось, как признать её смерть естественной, а не преступной; на ней не было никаких отметин, не было обнаружено никаких следов яда, и по собственным показаниям мисс Стоунер стало ясно, что её сестра была одна, надёжно закрыв дверь в своей комнате до первого звонка будильника.

Невозможно было предположить, что смерть её сестры могла быть вызвана кем-то другим, но, учитывая все обстоятельства, я не мог винить нашу клиентку за то, что она в это не поверила. Она, казалось, была убеждена, что её сестра умерла от страха, но что могло напугать закрытую в своей комнате женщину до смерти, я не мог себе представить, как и мисс Стоунер, несмотря на то, что она думала об этом почти каждый день и продолжала носить траур по своей сестре. Я, конечно, считал, что мисс Стоунер поступила правильно, поспешив к Холмсу, когда услышала этот таинственный свист, оставшись прошлой ночью в комнате своей покойной сестры. Просто услышав её историю, я почувствовал себя неловко, хотя и не мог объяснить, почему.

Холмс тоже выглядел глубоко заинтригованным рассказом Элен Стоунер. Неудивительно, что он видел больше, чем я. Его вежливые расспросы выудили из неё новые подробности: внезапный ремонт каменной кладки, вынудивший её переехать из своей комнаты в комнату покойной сестры; невозможность держать в доме постоянную прислугу; страсть доктора Ройлотта к содержанию «индийских» животных, присланных ему партнёром. 

– Гепард и бабуин? – неуверенно повторил я.

Холмс бросил на меня взгляд, но, к счастью, мисс Стоунер истолковала мой вопрос как просьбу о подтверждении, не более того.

– Значит, у вашего отчима остались тёплые воспоминания об Индии? – спросил он, отвлекая внимание мисс Стоунер.

Её лицо омрачилось. – Нет, я бы так не сказала. Правда, он сделал карьеру в Индии, там же познакомился с моей матерью и женился на ней, но эта страна и его погубила. Жаркий тропический климат вызвал первый приступ того, что, как мы позже узнали, было семейной чертой непредсказуемых, ужасных характеров. Я сама не очень хорошо помню эти события, так как был ещё ребёнком, но у нас в доме произошло несколько ограблений, и подозрение пало на дворецкого. Мой отчим очень сильно избил этого человека, а затем отказался помочь ему или исцелить его. Вскоре после этого мужчина скончался.

У меня перехватило дыхание. Профессия врача не мешает человеку убивать. Я знал это лучше многих, поскольку служил в вооружённых силах Её Величества. Но стрелять по наступающим силам, когда стреляют в вас – это одно. Убить человека голыми руками... опытный врач знает, какой ущерб наносится телу, как только тот прикасается к обнажённой плоти. Это часть нашей базовой подготовки, но даже больше, это часто то, что приходит к нам инстинктивно задолго до того, как мы заходим в лекционный зал или класс. Игнорировать это знание, причинять смертельный вред теми же руками и навыками, обученными исцелять раны, а не наносить их... я слышал о таких случаях, о нескольких из них. Обычно доктор был слишком пьян или просто не в себе, чтобы понять, что он делает, и никто не приходил в больший ужас, чем он, когда приходил в себя и понимал, что натворил.

– Его приговорили к пятнадцати годам тюремного заключения. Это могло быть и смертным приговором. Моя мать рассказала нам, что его пощадили, потому что он выказал истинное раскаяние и потому что дал клятву отказаться от медицины, так как оказался недостойным её. С того дня и по сей день он больше никогда не работал доктором.

Я поморщился, слишком хорошо зная, что значит быть доктором и не иметь возможности практиковаться. Это было гораздо более серьёзное наказание, чем любое другое, которое может быть вынесено судом. Иметь умение и силу, чтобы спасать жизни, исцелять, а затем быть вынужденным судьбой, случайностью или обстоятельствами отказаться от этого: это – мучение, как я хорошо знал. Тем не менее, самобичевание Ройлотта было лучшим исходом, чем могло бы быть. Есть очень редкие, чудовищные личности, которые рождаются и обучаются с талантом исцелять – и всё же находят удовольствие в страданиях других. Такие извращённые существа могут причинить и причиняли неизмеримый вред.

– Мы тихо росли в Индии. Мы были несколько изолированы из-за обстоятельств, и даже более того, моя мать предпочла оставить нас рядом, а не отправить обратно в Англию в школу-интернат. Она считала важным, чтобы мы оставались вместе, чтобы она не стала для нас чужой и, что ещё важнее, чтобы мы узнали отчима как можно лучше. Мы навещали его каждую неделю. Я не могу сказать, что мы узнали его очень хорошо, но он, по крайней мере, не был совсем чужим для нас, когда его наконец освободили.

– Не незнакомец, но и не тот человек, за которого вышла замуж моя мать. Он был преуспевающим врачом, достаточно богатым, чтобы в конце концов вернуться к остаткам своего родового поместья и восстановить его. Всё это было потеряно. Выйдя из тюрьмы, он должен был начать всё сначала и найти новую работу. К счастью, у него ещё остались друзья, оставшиеся с первых дней его пребывания в Индии. Бывший пациент нанял его в качестве агента для своего экспортного бизнеса. Он работал с этим человеком в офисе компании в Индии в течение нескольких месяцев, чтобы узнать подробности. Я помню это время как особенно счастливое, хотя были некоторые трения с нашими друзьями. Не все из тех, кто входил в наш небольшой круг общения, были готовы принять отчима обратно в свою среду или были довольны его переменой обстоятельств. Но он проявил настойчивость и завоевал многих из них. Он и нас покорил, Джулию и меня, а мы – его. Несмотря на то, что ему приходилось работать много, он всегда находил вечером для нас время, спрашивая о том, как прошёл наш день и помогая с уроками. – Напряжённое лицо мисс Стоунер немного смягчилось, когда она пересказывала это, явно вспоминая более простые времена. – В конце концов его благодетель счёл, что он готов, и мы все были отправлены в Лондон, чтобы мой отчим мог работать как агент.

– Звучит так, словно это – идеальное решение для всех заинтересованных сторон, – заметил Холмс.

– Может быть, и так. Но мы поселились в Лондоне всего за несколько месяцев до того, как получили известие о смерти владельца фирмы. Дело было поставлено в тупик, и не успело оно начать налаживаться, как стало ясно, что новый владелец не испытывает к моему отчиму того доверия, какое испытывал его покойный благодетель. Было не ясно, останется ли он на своём месте. Даже тогда, возможно, всё сложилось бы благоприятно, потому что я считаю, что мой отчим довольно хорошо справлялся со своей работой в компании. Но как раз в это время моя дорогая мама погибла в железнодорожной катастрофе. – Мисс Стоунер закусила губу. – Моя сестра и я были опустошены, естественно, и наш отчим уже не был прежним. Он отказался от всякой мысли о Лондоне, о продолжении попыток проложить новый путь в мире и вместо этого уехал с нами в Сток-Моран. Он стал горевать обо всём, особенно об Индии. Я слышал, как он говорил, что Индия похожа на красивую женщину, которая обещает всё, но оставляет вас ни с чем.

– И всё же он держит экзотических животных. У него есть ещё какие-нибудь сувениры из Индии?

– Ничего, кроме нескольких ковров и трости, подаренной ему его благодетелем, когда мы уезжали в Англию.

– Х-м-м... – Несколько мгновений Холмс сидел молча, ни на что не глядя, а потом снова сосредоточил своё внимание на мисс Стоунер. – Это очень глубокие воды. Есть тысяча деталей, которые я хотел бы узнать, прежде чем я буду чувствовать себя комфортно, давая вам советы по этому вопросу. И всё же нельзя терять время. Если бы мы сегодня приехали в Сток-Моран, был бы хоть какой-то шанс увидеть это поместье без ведома вашего отчима?

– Ну, да. Мой отчим сегодня приезжает в город по делам, которые нельзя откладывать. Он сказал, что это может занять весь день, но он намерен вернуться домой до наступления темноты. Это была одна из причин, по которой я осмелилась уехать так рано, поскольку он вряд ли заметит моё отсутствие во время своих приготовлений к путешествию. Я не думаю, что он вернётся в Сток-Моран раньше вечера. Я могу вернуться полуденным поездом и буду готова встретить вас в любое время дня и ночи.

– Это даст мне время провести несколько собственных расследований здесь, в городе. Но я немедленно окажусь в вашем распоряжении, если вы предпочтёте вернуться в Сток-Моран пораньше.

– Нет, мне действительно нужно купить несколько вещей, пока я здесь. Это также послужит доказательством необходимости моего поручения, если отчим всё-таки заметил моё отсутствие сегодня утром. – Мисс Стоунер выглядела слегка смущённой своим признанием.

– Я понимаю, почему вы считаете такие хитрости необходимыми. – Протянув руку, Холмс неожиданно отодвинул кружевную манжету на правой руке мисс Стоунер, обнажив её запястье. Его окружали чёрные отпечатки пальцев – отпечатки четырёх пальцев и большого пальца руки, гораздо большей, чем у мисс Стоунер. Моё собственное запястье заболело, когда я посмотрел на него, в то время как моя профессиональная сторона немедленно подумала о мази от синяков, которую я смешал для Холмса на прошлой неделе. У меня ещё оставалось немного в докторской сумке.

Бедная леди густо покраснела. – Он не всегда осознаёт свою силу, особенно когда страдает от одного из своих приступов гнева.

На мой взгляд, было ясно, что мисс Стоунер страдала от вспыльчивости своего отчима гораздо больше, чем мог бы страдать её отчим. Это говорило о её великодушии, возможно, о том, почему она могла так защищать его перед нами. Или, возможно, это был другой вид защиты – из-за жалости, только усиливающей боль, которую она чувствовала от нанесённого физического вреда.

Холмс, похоже, придерживался последней точки зрения. – Вы жестоко страдаете, – мягко сказал он. – И вы были очень храбры, приехав сюда, к нам. Вы не останетесь на завтрак? Сейчас ещё очень рано, и вы не могли прервать свой пост перед поездкой в Лондон.

– Благодарю вас, но нет. Я чувствую себя отдохнувшей только после разговора с вами, зная, что вы сможете приехать сегодня. Я поспешу с моими поручениями, так будет лучше. – Она встала, ещё раз поблагодарила нас и удалилась так быстро, что я невольно моргнул, гадая, не померещились ли мне эти полчаса.

– Ну что, Уотсон? Что вы об этом думаете?

Я подавил зевок. – Я вообще не осмелюсь высказать своё мнение, по крайней мере, пока не выпью чаю. А ещё лучше – кофе. Мне нужно многое обдумать, и я чувствую себя только наполовину проснувшимся.

Миссис Хадсон приготовила не только чай и кофе, но и завтрак. Холмс взял только кусочек тоста к своему чаю, а вот я наполнил тарелку всеми вкусными блюдами, которые были нам предложены. В меню входила копчёная рыба, являвшаяся моим любимым блюдом, и джем из крыжовника, который мне тоже очень нравился.

– Я вижу, миссис Хадсон вами довольна, – заметил Холмс, взяв ложку и добавляя немного джема на свой тост.

В отличие от большинства его умозаключений, я мог достаточно легко следовать этому. – Я приготовил ей новую мазь, чтобы она смазала ей больное запястье. – Уронив тарелку, миссис Хадсон сказала мне, что у неё всегда болело запястье, когда менялась погода, но в последнее время боль и воспаление стали почти постоянными. Она позволила мне его осмотреть. Я почувствовал воспаление в суставе, хотя и не мог ничего сделать напрямую, чтобы справиться с ним, не потревожив своего проклятия. Но я мог и использовал полученные знания об источнике боли, чтобы придумать более специфическое средство, чем то, которое она использовала ранее.

Это было не так уж много по сравнению с тем, что я когда-то умел делать, но это было что-то, и миссис Хадсон стало от этого лучше. Это напоминание было столь же желанным, как и копчёная рыба, и джем из крыжовника.

– Приятно видеть, что она ценит ваши усилия. – Слова Холмса эхом отозвались в моих мыслях. – Я могу только надеяться, что когда-нибудь мне так повезёт.

Я улыбнулся, не в силах удержаться от шутки. – Как бы вы могли это сказать? Может быть, если миссис Хадсон принесёт только тосты на завтрак?

Холмс на какое-то время потерял дар речи, а потом откинул голову и рассмеялся. – Я ещё не настолько лишился... какого дьявола!

Вспышка гнева Холмса была вполне заслуженной. Дверь в нашу гостиную с грохотом распахнулась. В дверях стоял один из самых крупных мужчин, которых я когда-либо видел. Его цилиндр задевал край дверного косяка, а плечи почти полностью заполнили проём. Всё в нём будто ощетинилось: его волосы, торчащие диким облаком из-под шляпы и вздымающиеся над кустистыми бровями; его бакенбарды, жёсткие и густые; его нос клювом со вздутыми венами; мятая ткань галстука; даже шнурки на сапогах; это исходило от всей его персоны, словно подпитываемое исходящими от него волнами дурного настроения. Его кожа была обветренной и усеянной веснушками из-за солнца и возраста. Глубокие морщины расходились от его прищуренных глаз, морщины образовались на его нахмуренном лбу, и такие же глубокие борозды окружали его рот, когда его губы раздвинулись в усмешке.

– Кто из вас Холмс? – потребовал он гораздо более тихим голосом, чем можно было предположить по его появлению в дверях. Голос был низким, с рычанием и насмешкой одновременно. Он звучал грубо, как у сержанта-строевика, которого я когда-то знал: будто его чаще использовали для крика, чем для разговора нормальным тоном.

Холмс осторожно положил недоеденный тост на тарелку. – Это моё имя, сэр, но у вас есть преимущество передо мной, – спокойно ответил он, по-видимому, чувствуя себя непринуждённо.

Спокойствие моего друга, казалось, только ещё больше раздражало этого человека. – Меня зовут Гримсби Ройлотт из Сток-Морана, – прогремел он.

Холмс вежливо улыбнулся. Ничто в его поведении не говорило о том, что он когда-либо слышал имя этого человека или название этого места. – Прошу вас, присаживайтесь и расскажите мне, что заставило вас прийти так рано утром.

– Вы не сможете отделаться от меня, – возразил Ройлотт. – Я знаю, что моя падчерица была здесь. Я выследил её. Что она вам рассказала?

Мой друг поднял бровь, но ничего не сказал. Его молчание только ещё больше разъярило Ройлотта.

– Что она вам рассказала? Какую ложь? – Он шагнул ближе, глядя на Холмса с необузданной враждебностью. – Вы думаете отказать мне? Я знаю о вас всё! Вы – Холмс, профессиональный делец, вечно вмешивающийся в чужие дела!

Улыбка Холмса стала ещё шире.

– Холмс, главный инспектор Скотленд-Ярда!

Мой друг усмехнулся, но глаза его блеснули. – У вас действительно самые занимательные мнения. Когда будете уходить, закройте за собой дверь, потому что там очень сильный сквозняк.

– Я уйду только тогда, когда скажу то, что хотел, и ни минутой раньше. Не думайте, что вам удастся запугать меня или вмешаться в мои дела! Я один из самых опасных людей, с которым можно столкнуться. – Он бросился вперёд и, прежде чем кто-либо из нас успел среагировать, схватил кочергу, лежавшую у камина. Я вскочил на ноги, уверенный, что он собирается напасть на Холмса. Вместо этого Ройлотт ухватился другой рукой за острый конец кочерги. Яростное выражение сосредоточенности исказило его лицо, а руки напряглись. В тот же миг я почувствовал странную дрожь в руке, словно от обжигающего льда, пробежавшую от больного плеча до локтя. Медленно, но неумолимо кочерга изгибалась в руках Ройлотта, пока почти не сложилась пополам.

Он с грохотом швырнул её на камин. – Ну, вот! Смотрите, чтобы вы не путались у меня под ногами, или я сделаю то же самое с вами. – Усмехнувшись, Ройлотт вышел из нашей гостиной, захлопнув за собой дверь.

Холмс запрокинул голову и расхохотался. – Какой интересный и дерзкий мужчина этот Ройлотт! Если бы он решил остаться, я мог бы сказать ему это в лицо, а также продемонстрировал бы, что он – не единственный, кто может сгибать сталь по своей прихоти. Может, у меня и нет его веса, но я думаю, что могу играть в покер так же хорошо, как и он. – С этими словами он поднял нашу кочергу и одним плавным движением разогнул её. Она уже не была идеально прямой, но, по крайней мере, её можно было использовать. Он посмотрел на меня с усмешкой, которая быстро сменилась хмурым взглядом. – С вами всё в порядке, мой дорогой друг?

Я понял, что массирую больное плечо другой рукой, и быстро остановился. – Просто приступ. Ничего страшного. – И это было так; странная боль исчезла так же быстро, как и появилась. Это был не первый раз, когда моя старая рана болела без предупреждения, и, несомненно, не последний. Мне хотелось верить, что она когда-нибудь перестанет меня беспокоить, но я знал, что это случится только тогда, когда я окажусь в могиле.

– Х-м-м... – Я мог бы сказать, что Холмс не совсем поверил мне, но, к счастью, он был слишком поглощён насущной проблемой, чтобы продолжить. – Выследил её, – пробормотал он. – Этот дьявол сказал, что выследил нашего клиента здесь. Но как?

– Я полагаю, что он последовал за ней.

– Незаметно, на всём пути из деревни? Одно дело – следовать за кем-то в Лондоне, со всем уличным движением и отвлекающими факторами, чтобы помочь вам спрятаться, хотя даже это представляет проблему. Но следовать за испуганной молодой женщиной, которая от каждой тени бежит по просёлочной дороге к железнодорожной станции и остаться совершенно незамеченным? – Холмс покачал головой. – Даже мне было бы трудно совершить такой подвиг.

Говоря таким образом, это действительно звучало крайне маловероятно. Что-то не давало мне покоя, и я взглянул на записи, сделанные во время разговора. Это была привычка, которую я изо всех сил старался развивать, делая заметки для расследований, когда Холмс любезно включал в них меня. Мне это было полезно, и ему иногда так казалось. Так оно и оказалось снова. – Она сказала, что её отчим собирался поехать в город сегодня утром. Возможно, он уехал раньше, чем она думала, и увидел её на вокзале, когда она садилась в поезд или когда приехала в Лондон.

Хмурый взгляд Холмса стал задумчивым. – Это разумная теория. Конечно, это было гораздо разумнее, чем мысль о том, что он мог преследовать её всю дорогу от дома. Я по-прежнему удивляюсь, что ему удалось ускользнуть от её внимания, но это вполне возможно. Если бы он был достаточно близко в лондонской толпе, чтобы услышать, как она даёт адрес кэбмену... такие несчастья случаются гораздо реже, чем можно было бы предположить, и всё же они случаются. – Он пожал плечами. – Сейчас мы продолжим вашу теорию. Но это напомнило мне... Вы довольно заметно отреагировали, когда мисс Стоунер сказала, что Ройлотт держит гепарда и бабуина. Вы просили её подтвердить это. Почему?

– Я был удивлён.

– Да, это было довольно очевидно. Я снова спрашиваю – почему?

– Потому что эти животные не индийские. Они африканские.

Брови Холмса поползли вниз. – Вы в этом уверены?

– В бабуинах, конечно. В гепардах... я слышал, что некоторые раджи держат гепардов в качестве домашних животных, но они, безусловно, гораздо чаще встречаются в Африке, чем в Индии. – Ни за что на свете я не признался бы Холмсу, что почерпнул знания об этих животных из прочитанных в детстве, а потом уже во взрослом возрасте приключенческих рассказов. В детстве я мечтал отправиться в африканское сафари и изучал этот предмет настолько хорошо, насколько позволяла наша школьная библиотека. Повзрослев, я почти отбросил эти мысли – пока, будучи раненым, вышедшим на пенсию солдатом, у которого было слишком много свободного времени, я не вспомнил те давние мечты. Я провёл время с коллекциями двух разных библиотек, перечитывая приключенческие романы в жёлтых обложках, которые впервые привлекли моё юношеское воображение, и открывая для себя новые прелести, одни фантастические, другие более научные. Всё это не имело значения, сейчас важна была только информация. – В Индии есть несколько обезьян, некоторые довольно крупные. Возможно, мисс Стоунер просто запуталась в видах.

– Кажется маловероятным, что она не осведомлена об этом, учитывая, что она должна жить рядом с одним из таких существ, но мы должны предположить, что это возможно. Может быть, нам так повезёт, что мы сами увидим этого зверя и лучше убедимся в этом собственными глазами. – Он пожал плечами, на мгновение забыв об этом. – А пока у нас есть несколько свободных часов. Я пойду в суд и посмотрю, что ещё можно узнать о Ройлотте, Сток-Моране и общем состоянии его дел.

– Пожалуй, я прогуляюсь в сторону коллегии юристов гражданского права, – ответил я, и в тот же миг мне пришла в голову ещё одна мысль, – а если мне там не повезёт, я загляну в свой клуб. Возможно, я смогу узнать больше о Ройлотте от некоторых моих коллег. – С тех пор как я вернулся в Лондон, я больше избегал, чем искал общества тех, с кем когда-то делил профессию и призвание. Во многих отношениях мне было больно находиться среди тех, кому я больше не мог принадлежать. Однако такого повода было достаточно, и, к моему удивлению, я не обнаружил в себе такой неохоты, как ожидал. Возможно, это произошло из-за успешного исцеления Холмса, несмотря на проклятие, но я больше не чувствовал неохоту, собираясь искать медицинских специалистов и спрашивать их совета.

– Отлично! – Холмс легонько обнял меня за плечи. – Соберите чемодан и возьмите его с собой на тот случай, если ваши расспросы окажутся плодотворными и вы не успеете вернуться на Бейкер-стрит до того, как мы сядем на поезд в Ватерлоо. Учитывая, что мы знаем, что Ройлотт уже в Лондоне, мы не можем надеяться, что он останется здесь до вечера, как сказала мисс Стоунер. Если вы возьмёте с собой револьвер, я буду вам очень признателен. Он может оказаться полезным, или, по крайней мере, сдерживающим фактором, против человека, который любит врываться в дома других людей и сеять насилие по отношению к их каминным кочергам.


	2. Chapter 2

Несколько часов спустя я встретил Холмса на платформе Ватерлоо. Нам повезло, что мы смогли сесть на поезд до Суррея и заполучить для себя целое купе. Холмс начал рассказывать о своих открытиях, как только мы выехали со станции.

– Я видел завещание покойной миссис Ройлотт, – сообщил он, вытаскивая из кармана пиджака пригоршню записок и раскладывая их на сиденье. – Интересно, что у неё вообще оно было: но она обладала значительным состоянием, а также пожизненным доходом от завещания своего первого мужа, и я полагаю, что она получила совет, что дела лучше решать с помощью документов.

– Это объясняет, как она могла продолжать жить комфортно и воспитывать своих дочерей, пока Ройлотт находился в тюрьме. У неё были свои средства.

– И она хорошо их использовала, – сказал Холмс с лёгкой ноткой похвалы в голосе. – Насколько мне удалось узнать, за годы заключения Ройлотта её доход вырос, а не наоборот. Ройлотту вообще не нужно было искать работу после его освобождения; её доход мог бы продолжать поддерживать домашнее хозяйство, как это было в Индии. Это было скромное, но респектабельное хозяйство. Но это там, а не здесь. Потребовалось много вычислений, чтобы понять истинное влияние завещания, с финансовой точки зрения, несмотря на то, что это был относительно простой на вид документ. Миссис Ройлотт оставила свою собственность мужу на всю его жизнь, причём каждая дочь должна была получать доход в размере 250 фунтов в год от состояния по случаю её замужества, а всё оставшееся имущество должно было быть разделено между близнецами после смерти их отчима. Поскольку её собственность состояла в основном из инвестиций, мне нужно было узнать, сколько эти инвестиции стоили на момент её смерти, сколько они стоили, когда умерла первая дочь, и каковы они сейчас. Когда она умерла, годовой доход от её инвестиций был несколько больше 1100 фунтов.

– Значит, если обе дочери выйдут замуж, это существенно, вдвое, уменьшит доход Ройлотта.

– Именно. И это было до падения цен на сельхозпродукцию в последние три года. Годовой доход от инвестиций в настоящее время составляет немногим более 750 фунтов стерлингов в год.

– Финансовый крах, если обе дочери выйдут замуж. – Это было до боли ясно.

– Даже один брак нанесёт ему финансовый ущерб, – согласился Холмс. – Учитывая то, что я смог проверить состояние его имущества, представляется крайне сомнительным, что его собственное поместье могло восполнить потерю. И у него нет других средств к существованию.

Я покачал головой. Нет, Ройлотт не мог вернуться к профессии врача, которая была его первоначальным способом зарабатывать на жизнь. Даже если он не давал клятвы против этого, он убил человека, и этот факт был известен в медицинском сообществе, чёрная метка, которую уже никогда не стереть. Это стало очевидно из моих сегодняшних бесед. Были и такие, кто помнил Ройлотта с юных лет, кто видел в нём большие надежды, а также горячее желание превратить свой талант в средство к существованию. Многие говорили о нём с теплом. Он целеустремленно учился, я услышал это из нескольких уст; быть врачом было единственной жизнью, которую Ройлотт мог себе представить. Честолюбие, да, но также и сильное чувство, что исцеление и становление врачом – цель, для которой он был рождён. Это было сказано с сочувствием теми, кто рассказал это мне, но также с сожалением и окончательностью, как с терминальным диагнозом. Он был доктором, но никогда больше не будет принят как доктор, даже теми, кто искренне его любил.

Утро выдалось не из приятных. Было слишком много того, к чему я мог легко относиться. Моё собственное происхождение было далеко не таким, как у него. Ройлотт начинал с благородной фамилией и земельной собственностью (хотя и обременённой), которую должен был унаследовать. Я был вторым сыном, который с раннего возраста понимал, что должен сам прокладывать свой путь в этом мире. Но, как и Ройлотт, я когда-то думал, что медицина будет моим путём, моим даром исцеления, талантом, который поможет мне выковать моё будущее. Служа человечеству, я буду служить и себе, добиваясь респектабельности и разумного процветания. Для меня всё обернулось совсем не так, как для него. Роковой поступок с его стороны, почти смертельная пуля и сопутствующее проклятие с моей, но результат был почти таким же. Я тоже никогда не смогу снова стать тем, кем был, и должен найти другой способ жить.

– Уотсон. – Голос Холмса отвлёк меня от этих мыслей. Я обнаружил, что мой друг смотрит на меня с любопытством. – Я сказал что-то, что вас встревожило, – сказал он как ни в чём не бывало, но я знал его достаточно хорошо, чтобы расслышать нотки беспокойства и самобичевания в этом, казалось бы, простом заявлении.

Не было смысла увиливать, особенно с Холмсом. – Я просто размышлял о трудностях поиска второй карьеры – или, в случае Ройлотта, третьей или четвёртой. – Я сделал всё от меня зависящее, чтобы улыбнуться. – В конце концов, это проблема, с которой я хорошо знаком.

Холмс поморщился. – Мой дорогой Уотсон, мне очень жаль, если это дело и моё обсуждение вызвали болезненные воспоминания о том, что случилось с вами в Афганистане. Но вы не можете думать, что ваши обстоятельства похожи на обстоятельства Ройлотта.

– Мы оба когда-то были врачами, – заметил я.

– Он потерял право заниматься медициной, лишив человека жизни, – отрезал Холмс. – Вы были ранены и прокляты, пытаясь спасти жизни. Эти две ситуации ничем не похожи. – Он покачал головой и хмуро посмотрел на меня. – А вы – всё ещё врач, и у меня есть все основания это знать.

Я видел его гнев и понимал, чем он вызван: яростная защита моей ценности, а за ней – верный протест друга. Тепло наполнило мою грудь. – Я всегда буду доктором; я дал клятву и буду чтить её изо всех сил каждый день своей жизни. Но я больше не могу так зарабатывать на жизнь, как и Ройлотт. Будем надеяться, что я добьюсь большего успеха в поисках второй карьеры, чем он.

Холмс хмыкнул и на мгновение смутился, как бывало иногда, когда между нами вспыхивали бурные эмоции. – Вы случайно ничего не узнали о Ройлотте от своих товарищей?

– Только мелочи.

– Пустяки иногда могут оказаться очень важными. Пожалуйста, расскажите мне, что вы услышали.

– Будучи молодым студентом-медиком, он был честолюбив и считал себя весьма одарённым. Мало кто удивился, когда он покинул страну, чтобы начать свою карьеру; его семья не одобряла данного направления, он и его отец особенно не сходились во взглядах. Было некоторое удивление, что он выбрал Индию в качестве места назначения.

– В самом деле?

– Не то чтобы это было неразумное место для начала; английские врачи там очень востребованы английскими гражданами, как вы знаете. – Невысказанной осталась мысль, что я тоже мог бы выбрать такой маршрут, если бы у меня были средства для путешествия и для того, чтобы устроиться там самостоятельно. – Но Ройлотт был заметным энтузиастом египетских древностей, настолько, что большинство из тех, кто помнил его, удивлялись, что он не поехал туда.

– Египтология? – эхом отозвался Холмс. – Интересно, как он на это наткнулся?

Я был удивлён, что он не знает, но опять же, почему он должен знать? За исключением того, что мой друг часто, казалось, знал необычные вещи о большинстве профессий. – Это не редкость среди студентов-медиков, – объяснил я. – Разворачивание мумий является первым введением в анатомию, будь то мумия животного или человека. Это оставляет сильное впечатление на многих. А египетский метод восстановления-исцеления-разрезов, которые они делали на телах после удаления органов и внутренностей для мумификации – это одна из величайших тайн древней медицины. Мы не знаем, как это сделать сейчас, но это было сделано тогда, так что это должно быть возможно. Есть так много того, чего мы до сих пор не знаем, так много знаний, которые были потеряны на протяжении веков. – Я вспомнил, как рассматривал эти мумии, слабые линии – единственные следы, оставшиеся от разрезов, которые позволили этим древним мумификаторам удалить внутренние органы и заполнить полости тела солями и травами, обезвоживающими труп. Один из моих профессоров продемонстрировал технику разрезания и мумифицирования на свежем трупе и подробно рассуждал о своей теории, что ответ на загадку исцеления разрезов лежит в обеих диаграммах и таинственных надписях, включённых в бинты, используемые для перевязки мумии. Как и все другие теории, теория профессора осталась недоказанной; его методы исцеляют разрезы на трупах не более, чем чьи-либо. Многие из моих сокурсников были очарованы и попытались делать свои собственные исследования на эту тему, но я нашёл более интересным исследовать, как исцелять живых.

Брови Холмса поползли вверх. – Возможность залечить рану после смерти значительно затруднила бы расследование уголовного дела, – заметил он. – Думаю, что я благодарен, что это потерянный навык. – Его брови снова опустились. – Х-м-м... Египет находится в Африке, не так ли?

Как ни странно, неуверенность Холмса в этом вопросе показалась мне менее удивительной, чем отсутствие у него знаний о студентах-медиках и мумиях. Наверное, я привык к его странным пробелам в знаниях географии. – Да, Холмс, это так.

– Х-м-м... – повторил он, прежде чем оставить эту тему и перейти к обсуждению многих других вопросов. У Холмса есть завидная способность выбросить из головы вопрос, когда в данный момент больше с ним ничего не поделать. Он также является одним из самых интересных и очаровательных собеседников из всех моих знакомых, когда он хочет таким быть. В течение оставшейся части нашего путешествия мы с ним провели восхитительную беседу, охватывающую широкий круг тем, в том числе, не ограничиваясь ранжированием лучших боксёров-любителей, соревнующихся в Лондоне. Знания Холмса в этой области были больше из первых рук, чем мои, но благодаря многочисленным экскурсиям в его компании я уже не был так невежествен в этом вопросе, как раньше. Я даже видел, как сам Холмс боксировал в двух отдельных случаях. Оба раза он ловко выигрывал. Если бы я осмелился, то, возможно, добавил бы имя самого Холмса к импровизированному списку, который мы придумали – и он не был бы в самом низу списка. В любительском боксе, как и в большинстве вещей, я никогда не видел ему равных.


	3. Chapter 3

Прибыв на станцию, мы смогли нанять повозку для поездки в деревню около Сток-Морана. Весенний воздух освежал после дыма и зловония Лондона. Это был странный контраст – ярмарочный день и грязное дело, которое мы должны были расследовать. Конечно, первый взгляд на старое поместье, когда оно показалось за деревьями, больше соответствовал последнему ощущению: серое, мрачное и ветхое, с разрушенными стенами.

– Это – Сток-Моран? – спросил Холмс у кучера.

– Да, это так, – ответил тот, – но вам лучше держаться от него подальше.

– Мы здесь по делу. Там идёт строительство.

Меня никогда не переставало удивлять то, как Холмс мог сложить несколько правдивых утверждений вместе, чтобы придумать самую правдоподобную ложь.

– Вы здесь по поводу ремонта, да? Ну что же, тогда желаю вам удачи, думаю, она вам понадобится. Но вот что я вам скажу: если вы направляетесь в поместье, то кратчайший путь лежит через ту изгородь, потом через щель в изгороди и по тропинке. Я могу подвезти вас прямо туда. – Он остановил свою повозку.

– Вы не хотите проводить нас до конца пути? – спросил Холмс, будто ещё не знал ответа. Он заплатил кучеру за проезд, а затем спрыгнул с сиденья и схватил свою сумку. Я не мог совершить этот подвиг так изящно или легко, но мне всё равно это удалось.

Кучер сплюнул в сторону. – Никто в здравом уме не приближается к этому месту или, по крайней мере, к его хозяину. Если вы собираетесь вести с ним дела, то очень скоро узнаете, почему. – С этим грубым предупреждением кучер заставил свою лошадь тронуться с места и вскоре оставил нас позади.

– Не очень-то любят это место в округе, как и следовало из рассказа мисс Стоунер, – лениво заметил я, когда повозка завернула за угол и скрылась из виду.

– Конечно, нет. Но день достаточно приятный, а вот и тропинка, и мы не можем заблудиться, когда сам дом находится в поле нашего зрения.

– Если только мы не наткнёмся на гепарда или бабуина, – сухо напомнил я ему.

– Ха! Да, это может оказаться чем-то вроде отвлекающего маневра. Но мы будем рисковать и надеяться на лучшее.

Холмс взял меня за руку, когда мы перелезли через ограду, и мы пошли рука об руку. Если бы не сумки в наших руках и полное отсутствие городских звуков, мы могли бы представить, что находимся в одном из лондонских парков во время приятной дневной прогулки. Крики птиц приятно отличались от грохота машин по булыжной мостовой и болтовни наших собратьев-лондонцев, по крайней мере для моих ушей. По тому, как Холмс хмурился и время от времени поглядывал на деревья и кусты вокруг нас, я заподозрил, что он чувствует себя несколько иначе.

Тропинка закончилась у посыпанной гравием подъездной дорожки, и мы увидели Сток-Моран, старинный особняк. Как и в случае со многими старыми домами, в которых жили семьи на протяжении нескольких поколений, он строился на протяжении многих лет, а крылья добавлялись к тому, что было первоначальным зданием. Одно из этих крыльев было наполовину разрушено, крыша разбита, а окна заколочены. Центральная, самая старая часть здания была высокой, но на ней виднелись следы упадка, а дверь и окна были заколочены большим количеством досок. Только ближайшее к нам крыло выглядело обитаемым. Оно был явно новее, чем две другие части здания. Из нескольких труб поднимался дым, а сквозь застеклённые окна виднелись жалюзи и шторы. В одном конце крыла были возведены леса, но рабочих нигде не было видно. Когда мы подошли, дверь открылась, и из дома торопливо вышла мисс Стоунер.

– Мистер Холмс, доктор Уотсон, добро пожаловать, – произнесла она тихим голосом, словно боялась, что её подслушают, хотя поблизости никого не было. Это было похоже на привычку, чем на результат преднамеренной предосторожности. Она тепло пожала нам руки. – Моего отчима нет дома, как и планировалось. По словам нашей экономки, он велел не ждать его к обеду, так как намеревался сесть на поздний поезд. Она также наш повар и не покинет кухню, так что дом весь день в нашем распоряжении.

– Это хорошо. Мы уже встречались с вашим отчимом, и я сомневаюсь, что он хорошо отреагирует на нашу новую встречу здесь.

Мисс Стоунер ахнула и побледнела. – Он был у вас?

– Он проследил за вами до Лондона и до наших комнат, – сказал я ей как можно мягче.

– Но как? – воскликнула она, побледнев. Она в отчаянии потёрла одну руку и принялась расхаживать взад-вперёд. – Я его не видела! Он так хитёр, что ни Джулия, ни я никогда не смогли бы долго прятаться от него. Мы иногда прятались от него после смерти матери, но это никогда не помогало; он всегда нас находил. И я не понимаю, как он мог выследить меня сегодня. После того, как домработница сказала мне, что он ушёл, прошёл целый час, и только потом ушла я. Он не мог сесть на тот же поезд.

– Может быть, он узнал из ваших бумаг, куда вы направляетесь? – спросил я, пытаясь её успокоить. – Ваша корреспонденция? Как вы узнали о Холмсе?

Она перестала расхаживать, но руки её не слушались. – От миссис Фэйринтош, подруги сестры моей матери. Мистер Холмс, однажды вы помогли ей вернуть опаловую диадему и спасти её репутацию от самой ужасной клеветы. Она рассказала нам об этом однажды, когда мы были в гостях у моей тёти, и в следующий раз я спросила у неё ваш адрес. Это было уже после смерти бедняжки Джулии, и даже тогда у меня мелькнула мысль, что я могла бы попросить у вас помощи, чтобы понять, что с ней стало. Но мы только разговаривали. Я ничего из этого не записывала.

– В таком случае я хвалю вашу память, – сказал Холмс мягким тоном, каким обычно разговаривал с расстроенными клиентами, желая их успокоить. – Возможно, он узнал обо мне по-другому, или ваша экономка перепутала время.

Мисс Стоунер вздохнула. – Что ж... вполне возможно. Миссис Брайен не всегда надёжна в таких вопросах, кухонные часы чаще показывают неправильное время или стоят, чем работают точно. Я прошу прощения, я должна была подумать об этом сама.

– Понятно, что вы были расстроены. – Холмс помолчал, и на его лице промелькнуло любопытное выражение, прежде чем исчезнуть за озабоченностью. – Ваши синяки так сильно болят? Мой коллега мог бы предоставить вам мазь или другое облегчение...

– Что? О! – Мисс Стоунер перестала тереть руку и встряхнула её. Её щеки вспыхнули. – О, нет, это просто привычка. Я очень сильно порезала руку, когда была совсем маленькой. Мой отчим вылечил её, но я часто тру место, где был порез, когда расстроена.

Ни в поведении, ни в выражении лица Холмса ничего не изменилось, и всё же мне показалось, что его внимание обострилось, словно его внимание привлекли какие-то важные улики. Его следующие слова, однако, противоречили моему впечатлению. – Тогда, если вы хорошо себя чувствуете, давайте начнём нашу экскурсию по поместью и его окрестностям. Какое из этих окон в спальне вашей сестры?

– Вот это. – Мисс Стоунер пересекла плохо ухоженную лужайку и указала на довольно большое окно на первом этаже. Размер окна был достаточным для того, чтобы в него мог пролезть любой человек, если его открыть.

– Ах, тогда это окно должно быть в вашей комнате, здесь, в конце, рядом с тем местом, где идут работы. – Холмс бросился к окну, чтобы осмотреть его, а затем опустевшие леса и каменную кладку. – Я вижу, что стена была разобрана, но не вижу никакой причины, почему это сделано.

– Я не думаю, что для этого есть какая-то причина, кроме предлога, чтобы заставить меня уйти из моей комнаты в комнату сестры.

Слова мисс Стоунер скорее обрадовали, чем удивили Холмса. – Боюсь, что в этом вы правы. Вы можете войти внутрь и запереть ставни в комнате, где вы сейчас находитесь? Я хотел бы осмотреть окно, когда они будут закрыты.

– Конечно. – Мисс Стоунер поспешила прочь.

– В этом крыле есть много мест, где камень находится в худшем состоянии, чем участок, над которым ведётся работа, по крайней мере, насколько я могу судить, – сказал мне Холмс, когда мисс Стоунер скрылась в доме. – Возможно, что в той части, которая сейчас отсутствует, был какой-то рассыпающийся камень, но остальная часть конструкции возражает против этого. А! Эти ставни действительно заметные. – Глухой стук возвестил о том, что мисс Стоунер закрыла одни ставни, за ними быстро последовали другие. Более тихий звук указывал на то, что засов упал на место.

Холмс внимательно осмотрел всё, сначала глазами и увеличительным стеклом, потом руками и, наконец, тонким перочинным ножом, который попытался просунуть между ставнями, чтобы сдвинуть вверх и выбить засов. – Х-м-м! Это представляет некоторые трудности. Очень плотное прилегание и очень толстые доски. Посторонний никак не мог бы проникнуть внутрь, если бы ставни были заперты, как сейчас, не разбив их вдребезги, что потребовало бы большой работы. Нам лучше провести расследование в закрытом помещении.

Мы присоединились к мисс Стоунер, и она снова открыла ставни, чтобы впустить свет. В комнате было довольно темно, даже после того, как тяжёлые деревянные ставни были открыты и скрыты за толстыми шторами, обрамлявшими окно. Холмс, не теряя времени, осмотрел всё: камин, пол, стены, окно, кровать, комод, стул, шторы, постельное бельё – ничто не ускользнуло от его внимания. Мой собственный взгляд привлекла картина в серебряной рамке, стоявшая на столике рядом с кроватью. На снимке женщина, очень похожая на мисс Стоунер, стояла рядом с мужчиной в форме. Рука женщины лежала на протянутой руке мужчины, и они слегка наклонились друг к другу. В их позах и поведении не было ничего очевидного, определённо ничего неуместного или неискреннего, и всё же мне было ясно, что эти двое очень любят друг друга.

– Моя сестра Джулия, – тихо сказала мисс Стоунер, указывая на фотографию, которую я рассматривала, – и её жених, майор Сент-Джон. Фотография была сделана в доме моей тёти. Майор подарил её и рамку Джулии, когда приехал сюда, чтобы встретиться с нашим отчимом. Она сказала, что собирается подарить её мне, как только уедет из дома, чтобы жить с оригиналом. – Её глаза затуманились от горя. – Она и сейчас у меня, хотя у неё никогда не было такой жизни, как и у бедного майора. Он был отозван в свой полк вскоре после смерти моей сестры, и я думаю, что с тех пор он не возвращался в Англию. Я не могу не думать, что призыв обратно в армию был добр к нему, способом отвлечь его от потери и подарить ему что-то новое.

Такая особенная доброта не была отличительной чертой армии, которую я знал, но я не сказал бы ей об этом ни при каких обстоятельствах, тем более при таких. Вместо этого я взял другую страницу из моего собственного опыта. – Для него это было бы облегчением, я уверен, но ничто не могло по-настоящему затмить осознание его потери. В лучшем случае это было бы своевременным отвлечением внимания во время дежурств, но это немногим больше, чем повязка на глубокой ране.

Мисс Стоунер еле заметно мне улыбнулась, и я понял, что, как бы ни была легка эта повязка для майора Сент-Джона, ей в ней отказали. Смутившись, я опустил взгляд и увидел Холмса, лежащего почти ничком на полу и разглядывающего кровать. Он почти сразу же вскочил на ноги и протянул руку, чтобы дотронуться до висевшего рядом шнурка колокольчика, так близко, что один конец с шелковой кисточкой извивался на подушке. – Мисс Стоунер, вы не знаете, где находится колокольчик, к которому ведёт этот шнурок?

– Я полагаю, что он должен идти в комнату прислуги на кухне. Раньше одно устройство находилось в комнате экономки, в другое – в комнате дворецкого, но они находятся в той части дома, которая больше не используется.

– Шнурок выглядит новее, чем шторы и другие портьеры в комнате. Был ли он заменён недавно, в течение последних нескольких лет?

– Я очень сомневаюсь в этом. Мы привыкли брать всё, что нам нужно, сами, а не звать прислугу. У меня в комнате нет ни устройства, ни шнурка. На самом деле, я не помню, когда Джулия это добавила.

Холмс улыбнулся, но я заметил, что в его глазах промелькнула какая-то идея. – Были ли какие-нибудь другие изменения в ваших комнатах ради вашего комфорта в течение последних нескольких лет?

Мисс Стоунер нахмурилась, но ответила с готовностью: – Мой отчим жаловался, что наши спальни расположены слишком близко друг к другу, и что воздух стал спёртым, а это может угрожать нашему здоровью. Ему добавили вентиляторы, чтобы улучшить циркуляцию.

– Это объясняет решётку как раз над тем местом, где кончается ведущий к колокольчику шнурок. На самом деле, всё выглядит так, будто шнурок прикреплён к решётке вентилятора, а не к колокольчику.

– Зачем? Как странно!

– Да, очень странно, – согласился Холмс всё с той же приятной улыбкой.

– Может быть, вашей сестре просто понравился рисунок, и она повесила его просто так? Он очень красивый, – предложил я. Это была прелестная вещица, богато расшитая яркими цветами и узорами, которые заставили меня подумать об Индии.

– Полагаю, что да, – ответила мисс Стоунер тем вежливым тоном, каким обычно говорят, когда не считают что-то вероятным, но не хотят вдаваться в подробности.

– Действительно, – кивнул Холмс сам себе. – Я думаю, что мы узнали здесь всё, что могли. Давайте перейдём в покои Ройлотта.

Спальня хозяина дома была больше и обставлена эксцентрично, со смесью английских предметов и экзотических вещей. По стилю некоторые из них показались мне выходцами из Индии, но другие были явно египетского происхождения или сделаны так, чтобы такими выглядеть. Учитывая то, что говорили мне его современники, я не был удивлён, увидев это влияние. Одну из стен занимала забитая книгами большая книжная полка. Названия одной полки особенно громко говорили моей памяти и моему внутреннему врачу: _«Эпидемии»_ и _«О природе человека»_ Гиппократа(1); _«Причина»_ Агнодики(2); _«О движении мышц»_ , _«О структуре медицинского искусства к Патрофилу»_ и _«О составлении лекарств с учётом частей тела»_ Галена(3); _«Искусство медицины»_ и _«Наука о полостях»_ Елены из Телци; _«О лекарственных веществах»_ Диоскорида(4); _«О лекарственных веществах»_ Грегори(5); _«Слово терапевта»_ Фревисса; _«Магические слова»_ Ди и его перевод «Сада мудрости»(6)... все старые друзья, смешанные с менее знакомыми томами: _«Медицина и разум»_ , _«Египетские лекарства и проклятия»_ , _«Искусство в Калеме»_ , _«Древнеегипетские врачи»_ , _«Золотой трактат»(7)_... очевидно, медицинские исследования Ройлотта были более широкими и эзотерическими, чем мои. Моя рука и плечо болели, напоминая мне, почему я больше не могу заниматься медициной, как раньше. Я рассеянно потёр плечо, оторвав взгляд от книг и заставив себя продолжать осматривать комнату. Приземистый железный сейф стоял рядом со стулом и круглым столом, и последний явно выполнял обязанности письменного, судя по промокашке, чернильнице и перу. Кровать была старинной, с балдахином и покрывалами, которые выглядели такими же старыми, как и дом. Потёртое, удобное на вид кресло стояло между кроватью и книжной полкой, давая некоторое представление о том, как Ройлотт предпочитал проводить свои часы досуга.

Холмс прошёлся по комнате, осматривая всё с тем же вниманием, с каким осматривал спальню покойной Джулии Стоунер. Он достал свою лупу, чтобы осмотреть сиденье стула у стола. Он задержался на несколько мгновений у книжной полки, просматривая названия на корешках, прежде чем вернуться к сейфу. – Мисс Стоунер, вы случайно не знаете, что здесь хранится?

– Мой отчим использует его для хранения важных бумаг.

– Вы видели его открытым?

– Только один раз, много лет назад. В то время он был набит бумагами.

– А у вас есть кошка?

Мисс Стоунер выглядела озадаченной таким предположением, но проявила некоторую силу духа, которая привела её к 221Б.

– Полагаю, это затруднило бы содержание домашнего кота. Я только спросил, вот из-за этого. – Он поднял чашу, которая была поставлена вверх дном на крышку сейфа. Под ней стояло блюдце с густыми желтовато-белыми сливками, из тех, что можно приготовить для кошки, по крайней мере, по мнению большинства людей. Это сильно напоминало мне моё детство, когда старшие и более суеверные люди ставили подобные блюдца, чтобы умиротворить злых духов.

– Не могу себе представить, зачем моему отчиму понадобилось держать такую вещь в своей комнате. Как я уже сказала, мы не держим кошку, и я не думаю, что если гепард когда-нибудь попадёт в дом, порадуется такому маленькому глотку.

Холмс усмехнулся в ответ. – Да, я тоже не думаю, что это сделает больше, чем смочит его язык. И я не вижу в этом особой привлекательности для бабуина. Но вот оно здесь, а также этот собачий поводок, который кажется таким же бесполезным для любого животного, как и блюдце со сливками. – Он указал на обычный поводок, висевший на одном из столбиков кровати. Свободный конец был отогнут назад и завязан таким образом, что образовал петлю.

– Я не понимаю, – сказала Мисс Стоунер, глядя на поводок и потирая руки. – А это зачем?

– Это действительно вопрос, – ответил Холмс. – Для чего всё это нужно? В этой комнате столько же вопросов, сколько и ответов. И всё же это очень поучительно. – Он в последний раз оглядел комнату. – Я считаю, что мы увидели всё, что нам нужно здесь. Давайте выйдем на улицу и погуляем по лужайке на солнышке.

Мой друг несколько раз прошёлся взад и вперёд по неухоженной лужайке перед домом. Его лицо было серьёзным и мрачным,; его разум явно работал над тем, что он увидел, и над теми выводами, которые только он, казалось, мог сделать. Я следил за ним одним глазом, оставаясь рядом с мисс Стоунер. Я завёл с ней непринуждённый разговор о женихе и предстоящей свадьбе, чтобы отвлечь её от вполне обоснованного беспокойства, а Холмсу дать время закончить свои размышления. Наконец он вернулся к нам. Его челюсть была сжата, лицо угрюмо, но тем не менее он излучал абсолютную уверенность, приближаясь к мисс Стоунер.

– Вы были очень храбры, мисс Стоунер. Теперь я должен попросить вас быть ещё храбрее и следовать моим рекомендациям во всех отношениях.

– Я так и сделаю.

– Как вы думаете, при достаточном количестве одеял и других приготовлений вы сможете пережить ночь в своей старой комнате? Ночь обещает быть относительно тёплой, и я считаю, что вы можете заблокировать отверстие в стене достаточно, чтобы предотвратить посещение вас животными.

– Конечно, если вы считаете это необходимым.

Холмс кивнул. – От этого может зависеть ваша жизнь. Судя по состоянию здания, коттедж садовника там пустует.

– Да, мы используем его только для хранения вещей.

– Мы с моим другом спрячемся там. Вы должны оставаться в своей комнате до возвращения отчима. Скажите экономке, что у вас болит голова или что-то ещё, и что вы не хотите, чтобы вас беспокоили. Заприте свою дверь. Когда услышите, что Ройлотт уходит на ночь, откройте ставни – если сможете сделать это бесшумно. Вы не должны быть услышаны. Если нет, вы должны оставить их приоткрытыми.

– Я могу открыть их достаточно тихо, если оставлю засов.

– Отлично. Затем вы должны поставить фонарь в окно в качестве сигнала для нас, прежде чем выйти на улицу и уйти в свою старую комнату. Оставьте окно и ставни открытыми. Мы с Уотсоном переночуем в комнате вашей сестры и там узнаем причину этих событий.

Мисс Стоунер протянула руку и схватила Холмса за рукав. – Вы же знаете, что случилось с моей сестрой.

– У меня есть теория.

– Пожалуйста, вы должны мне сказать! – Хватка мисс Стоунер стала ещё крепче. Я увидел, как побледнели её пальцы, когда из-под них отхлынула кровь. – Я уже два года живу с тайной смерти моей бедной сестры. Если вы знаете...

Холмс накрыл её руку своей и мягко ослабил хватку. – Моя дорогая леди, всё, что у меня есть на данный момент – это теория без достаточных доказательств. Мне нужно получить больше фактов, прежде чем я смогу вам что-то сказать.

– По крайней мере, скажите мне, верите ли вы, что смерть моей сестры была случайной или вызвана какой-то случайностью.

– Нет. Я считаю, что была какая-то реальная причина, которая ускорила её кончину. Но то, во что я верю, не имеет значения без доказательств. – Он сжал её руку, прежде чем отпустить. – А сейчас нам с Уотсоном пора уходить. Мы не можем рисковать быть замеченными здесь доктором Ройлоттом, когда бы он ни вернулся. Мы вернёмся в домик садовника до наступления темноты, не бойтесь, и там будем ждать вашего сигнала.

– Я сделаю всё, как вы скажете. – Мисс Стоунер одарила нас обоих трепетной улыбкой, душераздирающей своей храбростью. – И спасибо вам, мистер Холмс и доктор Уотсон. Я не могу выразить мою благодарность достаточно. Спасибо вам за всё, что вы сделали, и за всё, что вы намерены сделать.

***

**Примечания переводчика:**

(1) – «Epidemics» and «Corpus Hominis» – Гиппократ – (др.-греч. Ἱπποκράτης, лат. Hippocrates) (около 460 года до н. э., остров Кос – около 370 года до н. э., Ларисса) – знаменитый древнегреческий целитель, врач и философ. Вошёл в историю как «отец медицины».  
(2) – «De Motu Musculorum», «De Constitutione Artis Medicae» and «De Compositione Medicamentorum Secundum Locus» – Гален (129 – ок. 200) – один из самых знаменитых древнегреческих врачей и естествоиспытателей. Полное название второго из упомянутых трактатов Галена – «De constitutione artis medicae ad Patrophilum» (принятое в научной среде сокращение «De constit. artis med»; третья работа, «De compositione medicamentorum secundum locos», «О составлении лекарств с учетом частей тела» сокращается как «De comp. med. loc.»), на русский переводится как «О структуре медицинского искусства к Патрофилу».  
(3) – «Aitia» – Агнодика (греч. Ἀγνοδίκη) – первая в истории, и, возможно, вымышленная, древнегреческая акушерка. Она была родом из Афин, где женщинам и рабам было запрещено законом изучать медицину. На её защиту встали её бывшие пациентки – жёны афинских правителей, и в результате закон, нарушенный Агнодикой, был отменён.  
(4) – «De Materia Medica» – Педа́ний Диоскори́д – древнегреческий военный врач, фармаколог и натуралист. Считается одним из отцов ботаники и фармакогнозии.  
(5) – «Materia Medica» – Джон Грегори, был врачом шотландского Просвещения восемнадцатого века, медицинским писателем и моралистом.  
(6) – «Firdaus al-Hikmah» (араб. فردوس الحكمة) – Изложение медицины в 7 частях. Абу́-ль-Ха́сан Али́ ибн Сахль Рабба́н ат-Табари́ (перс. علی ابن سهل ربان طبری; ок. 838, Мерв, Табаристан – 870) – врач, создатель первой энциклопедии по медицине, психолог, пионер педиатрии.  
(7) – «The Golden Treatise» – скорей всего это алхимическое сочинение, ложно приписываемого пророку и философу Гермесу Трисмегисту.

Те книги, о которых нет упоминания в примечаниях - вымышленные...


	4. Chapter 4

– Это дело – очень рискованное, – сказал мне Холмс за тихим ужином в местной гостинице. – Так всегда бывает, когда преступление совершает умный человек, а ещё хуже, когда он – доктор. – Холмс бросил на меня извиняющийся взгляд, но продолжил свою мысль. – Когда доктор решает нарушить свою клятву, он становится одним из самых опасных преступников.

По-своему это был странный комплимент моей профессии. – Как же так?

– Потому что у врачей есть подготовка, у них есть знания, и у них есть воля и сила духа для того, чтобы действовать. Любой даже наполовину обученный врач, в отличии от обычного человека, обладает знаниями о человеческом теле, и имеет хоть какую-то практику действий в кризисных ситуациях. Хорошо обученный человек, проведший время в хирургических отделениях, больничных палатах, диагностических и рецептурных кабинетах, скрипториях(1) и клиниках – это человек, который знает, как лечить, и может использовать ту же самую подготовку для убийства.

Это была чистая правда. Я понял это после того, когда Холмс произнёс данные слова. И всё же нарушить клятву! Мой разум, вся моя суть восстали против этой идеи.

Я написал сокращённую форму клятвы на собственной коже моими кровью и болью, как это делал каждый врач на протяжении веков, начиная с древнейших. Эта клятва – буквально часть меня, как у любого другого доктора. Она – у меня в голове, крови и костях: не причинять вреда, помогать больным, хранить тайны пациентов, искать знания, оставаться смиренным. Я сдержал свою клятву, несмотря на войну и трагедии. Я был и доктором, и солдатом. Я убивал теми же руками, которыми лечил. Но я никогда не использовал свои силы и свои таланты доктора ни для чего, кроме пользы для тех, кого лечил.

Конечно, врачи могут злоупотреблять своими полномочиями, как в пассивном, так и в активном смысле. Я видел докторов, не соответствовавших духу слов, которые они, как и я, вырезали на своей плоти. Я знал тех, кто вместо этого позволял лени, зависимости или жадности руководить своими действиями. Тем не менее, я чувствовал, что большинство из этих людей всё ещё верят, что они держат свою клятву. Возможно, они обманывали себя, но они не порвали с ней, по крайней мере в своих мыслях. Я также знал, что есть те, кто сделал этот немыслимый последний шаг и активно использовал своё умение во вред, хотя, насколько мне было известно, я сам никогда таких не встречал. Я сомневался, что когда-нибудь пойму, что могло побудить кого-то совершить что-то подобное. По крайней мере, я надеялся, что никогда этого не пойму.

Холмс вопросительно посмотрел на меня, и я понял, что позволил со своей стороны разговору прерваться, пока обдумывал свои мысли. Я не мог рассказать о большей их части, даже ему, и всё же... – Не сдержать данную клятву – не мелочь, – тихо заметил я. – Действия Ройлотта в Индии, какими бы отвратительными они ни были, не представляли собой полного нарушения этого обещания, по крайней мере, не так, как нам сказала мисс Стоунер. Он избил того человека, но не использовал свои силы, чтобы причинить вред. Самая большая неудача заключалась в том, что он отказался ему помочь, как только тот получил травмы. Это является нарушением, по крайней мере частично, нашего обещания; и, конечно, его последующий отказ от практики показывает, что его неудача очень сильно на него повлияла. Но даже в этом случае это – не то же самое, если на самом деле активно использовать свои силы, чтобы кого-то убить, тем более свою падчерицу. А ещё я не понимаю, как судмедэксперт мог не заметить признаков подобного злоупотребления, учитывая рассказ мисс Стоунер о рвении этого человека.

– Да, это действительно представляет трудность. Исцеление, превращённое в убийство, оставляет безошибочные следы, как и любое проклятие. И всё же... – его голос затих, а взгляд стал отстранённым; он задумался. Я расправился с третью своего обеда, прежде чем Холмс снова заговорил. – Да, это – тёмные и глубокие воды. У меня действительно есть некоторые сомнения насчёт того, чтобы вы сопровождали меня сегодня вечером.

Я был полон решимости оставаться рядом с Холмсом, что бы не ожидало нас в Сток-Моране. – Я не возражаю против опасности, если могу быть вам полезен.

– Ваша помощь всегда желанна и может оказаться неоценимой сегодня вечером.

– Тогда я определённо поеду с вами. – Молча отложив нож и вилку, я бросил на Холмса свой самый строгий взгляд. – Я не хотел бы быть где-нибудь ещё.

Мой друг еле заметно улыбнулся, и краска залила его обычно бледные щеки. – Спасибо вам. То есть – вы очень добры.

– Ничего страшного.

– Это, конечно, не пустяки. – быстро возразил Холмс. – Вы добровольно подвергаете себя самой серьёзной опасности, ничего не зная о ней. Нам придётся тихо сидеть в темноте, чтобы не выдать наши планы, и ждать, что бы ни случилось. И даже зная, что нас поджидает опасность, этого недостаточно, чтобы её предотвратить.

В это мгновение я почувствовал, как между нами что-то промелькнуло: напряжённое, таинственное, чему я не мог дать названия. Что-то дикое, не очень подходящее для трактира.

– Я могу вам там понадобиться, – возразил я, собираясь с мыслями. – Для меня этого достаточно. – Холмс выглядел так, будто его поразили мои слова. Я ему улыбнулся, хотя и не мог сейчас расшифровать всего, что было написано на его лице. Преданность, конечно, и доверие, и привязанность – и, вероятно, некоторая доля раздражения. – Кроме того, я уверен, что вы расскажете мне хотя бы часть своей теории об опасности, пока мы будем ждать сигнала.

Я не задерживал дыхание, но не могу вспомнить, как дышал в те долгие мгновения, пока Холмс не покачал головой и тихо не рассмеялся. – Вполне вероятно, – небрежно ответил он. – И раз уж речь зашла об этом сигнале, нам пора отправляться на наш наблюдательный пункт. Не годится, чтобы хозяин дома застукал её, возвращаясь домой.

До полуразрушенного забора, окружавшего территорию Сток-Морана, было рукой подать. Нам с Холмсом не составило труда обойти его. Нам также не составило труда пробраться в заброшенный домик садовника. Дверь даже не была заперта. Я бы приписал это предусмотрительности мисс Стоунер, но состояние затянутой паутиной замочной скважины и ржавой ручки указывало на то, что она оставалась нетронутой довольно долго. Самая большая проблема заключалась в том, чтобы открыть и снова закрыть дверь, не производя достаточно шума, чтобы предупредить жителей главного дома.

Домик был примитивным ещё до того, как его забросили. Он был наполовину заполнен самыми разнообразными предметами, но и это было к лучшему: в тени оставалось ещё много мест, где двое мужчин могли бы сидеть бок о бок и ждать сигнала, который увидим сквозь грязное стекло окна, выходящего на дом. Я устроился рядом с Холмсом так, как часто сидел рядом со своими товарищами во время коротких передышек на долгих дежурствах или на марше: отдыхая плечом к плечу, чтобы помочь тихим разговором или просто обеспечить друг другу опору, чтобы оставаться в вертикальном положении. Я скорее почувствовал, чем услышал или увидел, как Холмс слегка вздрогнул, когда моё плечо его коснулось.

– У вас явно сложилось своё мнение на этот счёт, Холмс. Что я пропустил? Вы, должно быть, увидели в доме больше, чем я.

Холмс почти беззвучно усмехнулся и прислонился ко мне плечом. – Мы увидели одно и то же, Уотсон, или у нас была одна и та же возможность, но, возможно, я сделал ещё несколько выводов. Вам там ничего не показалось странным?

– Ну, там был колокольчик, который не был прикреплён к шнурку.

– Превосходно, Уотсон! Да, и он был прикреплён к вентилятору, который не был вентилятором, а скорее простым отверстием между двумя комнатами.

– Очень маленьким. И в таком ветхом и высохшем доме, как Сток-Моран, скорее всего, это сделать лучше, чем прорубать выход прямо на улицу, по крайней мере с точки зрения сохранения тепла.

– Или он мог быть помещён туда совсем по другой причине. Скажите, что вы заметили в самой кровати?

Я поспешно попытался вспомнить её. – Она была старой, как и вся мебель, и сделана из старомодного, очень тяжёлого дерева, которое держится веками. В этом не было ничего особенного.

– За исключением того, что сдвинуть её с места почти невозможно, так как она зажата со всех сторон именно в этой части комнаты. Кровать в комнате Ройлотта не стояла так неподвижно, как и кровать мисс Стоунер в её собственной спальне. Может быть, это просто особенность данной комнаты, но я так не думаю, не с этим колокольчиком. – Он повернул голову и посмотрел на меня. – Но, дорогой мой, разве вы не заметили ничего необычного, пока находились в покоях Ройлотта?

– Его коллекции медицинских книг можно позавидовать, особенно учитывая бедность остальной части поместья. Круг его занятий, должно быть, был шире, чем у меня, и, конечно же, там отражались и его египетские интересы. Признаюсь, было несколько томов, о которых я никогда не слышал. Должно быть, когда-то он был весьма учёным студентом-медиком, прежде чем бросил медицинскую практику.

– Ах да, я видел, как вы их разглядывали. Но обратили ли вы внимание на то, что некоторые из них были совершенно чисты от пыли и следов, которые показывали, к каким томами недавно и регулярно обращались?

Я огорчённо покачал головой. – Нет, боюсь, что нет.

Вместо того чтобы рассердиться, как иногда делал Холмс, когда я не замечал деталей, которые он заметил, взгляд моего друга стал более пристальным. – А вы помните что-нибудь, кроме книг, что особенно поразило вас, или что-нибудь ещё необычное в этой комнате?

Я ломал голову, желая угодить Холмсу или хотя бы не разочаровать его. Я перебрал всё, что мог вспомнить о том, что там увидел. Кровать, стол, используемый в качестве письменного стола, стул, сейф, блюдце со сливками на сейфе, кресло у книжных полок, лампа, странный поводок, на который указал сам Холмс... – Вы сами назвали блюдце со сливками и собачий поводок. Я не могу больше ничего вспомнить.

Губы Холмса сжались, а глаза на мгновение закрылись. – И всё же какая-то часть вас может это сделать.

– Что?

– Ваше плечо.

Озадаченный, я взглянул на него – на раненое, а не на другое, так как это всегда было первое место, куда я думал посмотреть, когда кто-то упоминал моё плечо. Я понял, что поднял другую руку, чтобы прикрыть его, как иногда делал, когда оно болело. Сейчас оно не болело по-настоящему, но я всё равно поднял руку, и её начало слегка покалывать, словно при воспоминании о боли. Я убрал руку, чтобы снова привалиться к боку Холмса. – Моё плечо?

– Я ничего не думал об этом до тех пор, пока вы потёрли его после того представления Ройлотта с кочергой, – тихо сказал Холмс. Его глаза снова были открыты, и он пристально на меня смотрел. – Это часто причиняет вам боль. И всё же было что-то странное во времени и движении, что и привлекло моё внимание. Вы снова проделали это в покоях Ройлотта, когда изучали книги, и ещё раз мельком, когда посмотрели на то блюдце со сливками.

– Я так сделал?

Холмс кивнул. – Я всё ещё мог бы подумать, что это вариант вашего привычного жеста, если бы не поведение мисс Стоунер и то, как она всё время потирала руки.

– Я не понимаю. – Я смутно припоминаю, что она это делала, но какое это имеет отношение к делу?

Холмс бросил на меня слегка укоризненный взгляд, как он часто делал, когда следил за моей мыслью и не соглашался с ней. – Она рассказала нам обоим, что её отчим залечил порез на руке, когда она была ребёнком. Она тёрла это место, когда переживала из-за того, что отчим каким-то таинственным образом сумел её выследить, а потом ещё раз, когда я осматривал этот любопытный поводок.

– Она сказала, что это нервная привычка, оставшаяся с детства.

– И всё же именно так она сделала, и это так похоже на то, как вы сами, сами того не ведая, отреагировали на то, что вас тревожило. Или, возможно, более точно, нарушило целебное чувство вас как доктора или ваше проклятие.

Я почувствовал, как мои глаза расширились, и чуть не позволил себе снова потянуться к плечу чисто рефлекторно. Хотя я знал, что проклятие распространилось по всему моему телу, место моего первоначального ранения, где проклятая пуля раздробила моё плечо, было там, где я инстинктивно разместил его в своём разуме. – Мисс Стоунер не была проклята, – возразил я.

– Насколько нам известно, Джулия Стоунер не страдала от смертельного проклятия, во всяком случае, ни полиция, ни врач, проводившие расследование её смерти, не смогли этого обнаружить. И мы также знаем, что мисс Стоунер – не доктор, и всё же вы оба, кажется, чувствуете в Ройлотте что-то такое, чего я не могу понять. – Холмс пожал плечами и на мгновение смутился. – Возможно, Ройлотт приобрёл какой-то новый навык или заново открыл старый, который современная медицина не может обнаружить. В равной степени возможно, что есть что-то ещё. Всё это только теория, вот почему мы должны осмелиться войти в эту комнату сегодня вечером. Но я боюсь, Уотсон, что подвергаю вас ещё большей опасности, чем себя.

Из-за моего проклятия или из-за чувствительности, которую Холмс наблюдал, тогда как я даже не подозревал о её существовании? Я не мог догадаться, и мне было всё равно. – А может быть, мне лучше предупредить нас до того, как что-нибудь случится, что может спасти нам обоим жизнь, – заметил я. – Вы не заставите меня передумать, Холмс. Я с вами.

На мгновение мне показалось, что Холмс попытается приказать мне остаться, но потом он фыркнул, издав странный звук, нечто среднее между смехом и стоном, и ещё сильнее прижался к моему здоровому плечу. – Очень хорошо, Уотсон. Мне следовало бы знать, что никакие мои слова не разубедят вас. Мы пойдём на этот риск вместе.

Я мог бы сказать многое в ответ, но в тот момент ничего из этого не казалось правильным. Я ограничился простым кивком и позволил себе расслабиться рядом с ним, пока мы сидели плечом к плечу, ожидая сигнала.

***

(1) – Скрипто́рий (лат. scriptorium от scriptor – «писец, переписчик») – мастерская по переписке рукописей, преимущественно в монастырях. Первые скриптории возникли в VI—VII веках на юге Италии, во Франции, в Ирландии, Испании.


	5. Chapter 5

Ожидание оказалось долгим. Прошло несколько часов, прежде чем мы увидели, как Ройлотт вернулся в поместье. Судя по тому, как он ругался на управлявшего повозкой мальчишку, и по тому, как ворвался в дом, настроение у него было скверное. Мальчик, не теряя времени, уехал в сгущающихся сумерках.

Наступила ночь. Небо было ясным, но, к счастью, от Луны в нём – только половина, а другого света было очень мало. То немногое, чем могли пользоваться бодрствующие жители, скрывалось за ставнями и занавесками. Учитывая относительную бедность поместья, я сомневался, что они использовали много свечей или лампадного масла.

Наконец в одном из окон тёмной громады полуразрушенного особняка мы увидели свет. Благодаря ему я мельком увидел мисс Стоунер, закутанную в плащ, когда она ловко выбралась из окна на плохо ухоженную лужайку. Я смог разглядеть только силуэт мисс Стоунер, когда она сквозь щель в стене оказалась в своей комнате.

Холмс схватил меня за руку. – Идёмте, Уотсон. Мы не должны терять времени.

Я бежал так тихо, как только мог. Мой друг, не издав ни звука, бросился через лужайку к окну, оставленному мисс Стоунер для нас открытым. Холмс поднял фонарь, который она поставила на подоконник, и вошёл внутрь. Я последовал за Холмсом. Окно было достаточно широким и находилось достаточно близко к земле, и это было просто, почти как пройти через дверной проём.

Оказавшись внутри, Холмс закрыл окно, а затем ставни, хотя и не запер их на засов. Он поднял фонарь достаточно высоко, чтобы осветить спальню, а потом, поманив меня другой рукой, указал на единственный стул в комнате, стоявший в паре футов от кровати. Я кивнул и сел на него. Сам Холмс сел на край кровати рядом со стулом, так близко, что я мог легко протянуть руку и дотронуться до него, если бы захотел. Он положил трость рядом с собой на покрывало и полез в карман пальто. Достав короткую свечу и коробок спичек, он положил всё это рядом с тростью. Затем он наклонился ко мне, и я последовал его примеру, пока наши головы почти не соприкоснулись.

Он обхватил ладонями моё ухо и заговорил так тихо, что я едва расслышал его, несмотря на помощь рук, чтобы усилить звук. – Я должен погасить лампу. Должно быть, мисс Стоунер уже легла спать. Ради Бога, что бы вы ни делали, вы не должны заснуть. Дайте мне знать, если почувствуете что-то неладное с плечом.

Я кивнул, показывая, что понял. Холмс оставался на месте ещё мгновение, достаточно долго, чтобы я подумал, что он снова заговорит, но тот затем отстранился. Он сидел, подтянутый и высокий, на краю кровати, как цапля или какая-нибудь ловчая птица, готовая к нападению. Поставив лампу на прикроватный столик, он ещё раз посмотрел на меня, а потом выключил лампу, и всё погрузилось в темноту.

И какая это была темнота, почти полная, с едва пробивавшимся светом по краям ставен. Мы сидели там, ожидая неизвестно чего, несколько часов. Церковные часы пробили полночь, потом час, и ничего не произошло. Прошло два часа, но мы продолжали ждать. В темноте мой разум прокручивал одну ужасную возможность за другой. Я не пытался остановить это или думать о других вещах, отчасти потому, что это был самый простой способ оставаться бодрым и бдительным. Единственное, что поддерживало меня – тихие звуки дыхания Холмса и осознание того, что я несу вахту не один.

Часы пробили три, потом ещё четверть часа. Яркая вспышка света со стороны вентилятора ослепила мне глаза и заставила вздрогнуть. Ройлотт, должно быть, зажёг свет в своей спальне. Я скорее почувствовал, чем увидел, как Холмс напрягся, сидя на кровати, и понял, что мы оба настороже, в ожидании того, что может последовать. Свет горел ровно столько, чтобы мои глаза успели к нему привыкать, а потом всё снова погрузилось в темноту. Но я почувствовал запах масла и нагретого металла. Из собственного опыта общения с Холмсом я узнал запахи, связанные с использованием потайного фонаря.

Я напряг слух и услышал едва уловимые звуки движения в соседней комнате. Наступила тишина, и долгие минуты мы сидели вместе в темноте, ожидая.

Я ощутил странную, тупую боль, исходившую от моего плеча и спускающуюся вниз по руке.

Я подавил и инстинкт вскрикнуть, и привычку поднять здоровую руку и схватиться за больное плечо. Вместо этого я протянул руку в темноте и крепко схватил Холмса за плечо, сжимая в молчаливом предостережении.

Реакция Холмса оказалась мгновенной. Он чиркнул спичкой и зажёг свечу, подняв её над головой, чтобы осветить как можно больше пространства в комнате. Холмс замер, и его глаза расширились от ужаса, когда он уставился на шнурок колокольчика, ведущий вниз к кровати, на которой он всё ещё сидел.

При свете свечи я увидел фантастическое, отвратительное существо, застигнутое в момент спуска по шнурку. Его крошечная морда сморщилась в злобной усмешке, обнажив острые, неестественные зубы. Я почувствовал, как мои конечности онемели, а сердце бешено заколотилось в груди, при виде ужаса из моих самых первых детских кошмаров.

– Не двигайтесь, Уотсон! – голос Холмса был едва слышным шепотом, сдавленным от отвращения и страха. – Вы видите змею? Вы видите это?

Змея? Моё сердце, уже колотившееся, попыталось забиться в два раза быстрее. Боль пронзила мою грудь. Я видел ужасного хоба*, того самого, которого больше всего боялся в детстве. Где же змея?

Моё плечо снова заболело, на этот раз с внезапным жаром. Я понял, что _рычу_ , выплёвывая проклятия. Хоб зашипел от вызова и страха, словно в ответ. Я услышал тихий свист, нота растянулась, как вопль, усиливая страх и ужас, которые я чувствовал.

Страх... боль в руке освободила часть моего сознания, охваченного ужасом при виде этого кошмарного существа. В моей памяти вспыхнули названия из библиотеки Ройлотта: _«О составлении лекарств с учётом частей тела»_ и _«Слово терапевта»_ , а также название одной из книг, которые я не читал, _«Медицина и разум»_... египтология и проклятия... моё проклятие и проклятия вообще... всё это каким-то образом слилось в моём мозгу, и я узнал реального врага. Это был сам страх; кошмары и ужасы разума, вызванные из самых ранних воспоминаний и самых глубоких страхов, страх, которого достаточно, чтобы убить. Я не мог теперь лечить, и у меня не было ни пера, ни заученного медицинского отрывка, который можно было бы написать... а потом каким-то образом я вспомнил слова. Мне пришли на ум непрошеные слова библейского стиха, и я понял тогда, что начертал бы их на своей и Холмса коже нашей смешанной кровью, если бы мог: _«О человек, возлюбленный мой, не бойтесь: мир вам, будьте сильны, да, будьте сильны»_. – Эти слова вспыхнули у меня в голове, и я воспользовался своими прóклятыми силами, рискуя ими, чтобы помочь себе и, что ещё важнее, Холмсу, за плечо которого я всё ещё держался. – Нереальный... – выдохнул я. – Ужас... убивает!

Пятно на тыльной стороне руки, сжимавшей плечо Холмса, горело, как и тогда, когда я несколько месяцев назад вонзил в него перо, чтобы смешать свою кровь с его. Я ожидал, что за этим последует свинцовая боль, сожмёт лёгкие и сердце, и моё проклятие попытается меня убить, как и всегда, когда я использую свои целебные силы. Вместо этого я испытал нечто совершенно иное. Это было похоже на то, как если бы я стоял внутри гигантского колокола, чувствуя вокруг себя вибрации – и всё же каким-то образом колокол находился внутри меня, _проклятие_ было внутри меня, и вместе мы заставляли мир трястись. 

Я услышал, как существо на шнурке взвизгнуло, и в тот же миг услышал крик Холмса. В какой-то момент моя рука соскользнула с его плеча. Трость каким-то образом оказалась у него в руке, и он принялся отбиваться от воплощения ужаса, отбрасывая его назад, направляя к вентиляционному отверстию, из которого тот, должно быть, появился. Я хотел помочь Холмсу, вытащить из кармана пистолет и выстрелить, или вытащить из другого кармана перо и вонзить его в самое сердце этого существа. Я ничего не мог сделать; вибрация всё ещё звенела во мне, не позволяя двигаться.

Я был таким же неподвижным, как _мёртвый_ камень. Я не мог пошевелиться, я не мог дышать. Комната поплыла перед глазами.

Я услышал ужасный крик, вой необузданного страха, который поднимался вверх, и ужаса, пока тот не закончился страшным воплем. Звук пробежал сквозь меня странным контрапунктом подавляющей вибрации, которая поглощала меня до этого момента. Я ахнул, внезапно освободившись, и рухнул обратно на стул, едва держась на ногах.

– Уотсон! – Холмс схватил меня за плечи, и его напряжённое лицо нависло над моим. – Уотсон, с вами всё в порядке?

– Я... думаю, да, – пробормотал я, всё ещё пытаясь прийти в себя и восстановить дыхание. – Что это был за крик?

– Конец дела, и Ройлотта тоже, если я не ошибаюсь. Приготовьте свой пистолет, Уотсон, и пойдёмте посмотрим, к чему привёл этот вечер.

Он снова зажёг лампу, и мы вместе направились в комнату Ройлотта. Дверь была закрыта и заперта, и на повторный стук Холмса никто не ответил. Наконец Холмс наклонился и что-то сделал с замком. Дверь распахнулась. Свет лампы Холмса смешался со светом от потайного фонаря, стоявшего на столе. Тот был отрегулирован так, чтобы освещать открытый железный сейф, тростниковую флейту и коллекцию бумаг, разбросанных по поверхности стола. Сам Ройлотт сидел в кресле рядом со столом спиной к двери, лицом к стене с вентилятором. Он не повернулся к нам лицом, даже не пошевелился. С пистолетом в руке я вошёл в комнату первым, не доверяя этой тишине. Холмс вошёл следом за мной и, высоко подняв фонарь, уверенно направился туда, где сидел Ройлотт. Я последовал за ним по пятам.

Ройлотт был одет в халат и тапочки и смотрел на вентилятор выпученными мёртвыми глазами. Его рот был открыт, застыв в гримасе страха и ярости. Золотая корона в форме змеи в египетском стиле обвивала его голову. Странно закрученный поводок был продет через одно из вентиляционных отверстий, так что он образовывал такое же соединение, как и колокольчик в другой комнате. Другой конец лежал на ладони Ройлотта, где кровь из пореза на его руке выступила и смешалась с беловатой жидкостью – сливками с блюдца, которое мы видели раньше, и которое теперь стояло на столе вместе с бумагами. В другой руке Ройлотт держал перо, кончик которого был обесцвечен красно-белой смесью с его ладони. Подойдя ближе, я увидел слабые признаки того, что на поводке были написаны какие-то символы. Следы были ещё достаточно влажными, чтобы их можно было различить, но я не мог ни расшифровать их, ни даже распознать.

Не было никаких сомнений, что Ройлотт мёртв, но я не видел на нём никаких следов насилия, кроме пореза на руке – и я был слишком хорошо знаком с такого рода незначительными повреждениями, чтобы рассматривать их как что-то иное, кроме нанесённой самому себе раны для привлечения целебных сил. И всё же это не было исцелением – отнюдь. Это не было похоже ни на одну работу, которую я когда-либо видел. – И что же он сделал? – тихо спросил я вслух.

– Вы же сами сказали, Уотсон: ужас. Он каким-то образом использовал свои целительные таланты и знания врача, чтобы внушить смертельный страх хозяину этой кровати. Шнур здесь должен соединяться с тем колокольчиком – который в свою очередь соединяется с самой кроватью. Как эта связь, это взаимодействие позволили Ройлотту сделать то, что он сделал – об этом я могу только догадываться. Проклятия должны быть наложены на объект, а исцеление не может быть произведено на расстоянии, а только на ощупь, и всё же... – голос Холмса затих, а затем он встряхнулся, как собака, сбрасывающая воду со своей шкуры. – Возможно, бумаги помогут это объяснить. Но что бы он ни делал, как бы он это ни делал, в конце концов всё обернулось против него. Он попал в ту самую ловушку, в которую, как он надеялся, попадёт наша клиентка. Это тот вид правосудия, который может быть осуществлён только высшей силой, когда насилие, задуманное человеком, оборачивается против него самого. Но наши смертные силы тоже должны быть удовлетворены. Пойдёмте, дорогой мой, расскажем печальную правду мисс Стоунер, а потом вызовем на место происшествия местные власти. Я сделаю всё возможное, чтобы убедить их оставить эти бумаги мне. Мы отвезём их в Лондон и найдём достаточно экспертов, чтобы понять, что пытался сделать Ройлотт, а также методы, которые он использовал. Мы будем достаточно осторожны и не допустим, чтобы всё это было раскрыто для широкой общественности.

***

* – Пак, или Пэк, или Пук (англ. Puck, у датчан Pokker) – в фольклоре фризов, саксов и скандинавов – лесной дух (подобный античному Пану), пугающий людей или заставляющий их блуждать по чаще. Он также считается аналогом домового (Hauskobold), так как, по поверью, если ему оставлять еду, он может помочь по хозяйству. В Англии его также называют Хоб (Hob, см. также хоббит и хобгоблин).


	6. Chapter 6

Мисс Стоунер слышала крик отчима и, разрываясь между холодом и ужасом, пребывала в ужасном состоянии; её била такая сильная дрожь, что она едва держалась на ногах. Чашка чая и стул рядом с кухонной печкой помогли ей прийти в себя. Согревшись, она восприняла известие о кончине отчима и её причинах гораздо спокойнее, чем можно было ожидать. – Бедная моя сестра! И мой отчим... он не мог сделать то, что сделал, находясь в здравом уме. – Подняв одну руку, она задумчиво посмотрела на синяки вокруг запястья и на еле заметный шрам, ставший видимым только сейчас, когда она сняла перчатки. – Последние десять лет он был жесток и суров, я знаю это как никто другой. Но он не всегда был таким. Он очень любил меня и мою сестру, когда мы были детьми. Я не могу понять, почему он так сильно нас возненавидел.

Мы не стали рассказывать ей о жадности отчима, так как это было бы безграничной жестокостью. – Безумие бывает разным, – сказал я вместо этого. – А безумцы чаще нападают на тех, кого любят больше всех.

Это было достаточно правдиво для того, чтобы её успокоить, и всё же я сомневался, что мисс Стоунер когда-нибудь будет по-настоящему удовлетворена. Она всегда удивлялась, всегда чувствовала, что у неё нет ответа на вопрос, почему кто-то, кто должен был любить и защищать её, вместо этого от неё отвернулся. Я слишком хорошо понимал это чувство.

Было уже позднее утро, когда власти наконец-то нас отпустили. Мы с Холмсом проводили мисс Стоунер до дома её тети в Харроу. Эта добрая леди встретила её с распростёртыми объятиями и сразу же, без лишних вопросов, приняла с сочувствием, деловитостью и милосердием. Ближе к вечеру мы с Холмсом сели на поезд, идущий в Лондон. У нас было купе первого класса, за что я был очень благодарен. Меня догнали события последних полутора дней, и я ощутил, как меня захлёстывает волной усталости. Холмс тоже выглядел усталым и измученным. Он устроился на сиденье напротив меня и откинул голову на мягкий подголовник. Он казался погружённым в свои мысли и не склонным к разговору. Я был рад этому, потому что мне было о чём подумать.

– Уотсон.

Я открыл глаза, не сознавая, что до этого момента они были закрытыми. Холмс смотрел на меня с беспокойством. – Простите меня, дорогой друг, если вы спали, но вид у вас был... расстроенный.

– Спасибо вам. Я не спал, – заверил я его. – Я просто думал о том, что случилось в Сток-Моране.

– Это вполне понятно. – Холмс редко говорил так тихо, и в его взгляде читалась тревога. – Вы ведь не видели змею в той комнате, не так ли? – он сформулировал это как вопрос, но на самом деле это было утверждение. Он уже знал ответ или думал, что знает.

– Нет, но то, что вы сказали, скорее всего, спасло нам обоим жизнь, – ответил я, и это было правдой, такой же правдой, как и всё остальное. – То, что я увидел, было так непохоже на воображаемый детский ужас, что несоответствие наводило на мысль, что всё это – порождение воображения. И всё же увиденное было достаточно реальным, чтобы отреагировать на удар. Как вы его прогнали? – я вспомнил, как Холмс набросился на то, что там было, и это нечто отреагировало так, словно действительно было реальным.

– А, это. – Холмс наклонился и поднял свою дорожную сумку, которую поставил на пол. Открыв её, он вытащил три куска дерева, в собранном виде превратившиеся в тонкую трость, которую он положил рядом с собой на сиденье. – Наложение проклятий так же незаконно, как и отравление ядом, и всё же оба преступления всё ещё происходят, хотя отравление ядом гораздо более распространено. Не так-то просто защититься от последнего, но я могу и принимаю меры, чтобы защитить себя от первого, как бы редко это ни происходило. Мне подарил вот это много лет назад один из моих первых клиентов. Она несколько раз пригодилась, но не больше, чем вчера вечером. – Он подбросил трость в руке, и я разглядел еле заметные линии, начертанные на её поверхности. Материал, из которого была сделана трость, напоминал кость, хотя она была покрыта пятнами, придававшими ей сходство с деревом. – Она может отклонить проклятый предмет, когда его бросают, или даже помочь снять проклятие, если оно достаточно свежее, по крайней мере, так мне сказали. Я уже как-то отклонял тростью такие предметы, но вот снимать проклятие ещё не пробовал.

– Я исключил возможность того, что смерть Джулии Стоунер была результатом смертельного проклятия, основываясь на том, что её сестра рассказала нам о подробном расследовании. Вряд ли мне нужно говорить вам, что любое проклятие, тем более смертельное, оставляет безошибочные следы, и целенаправленное расследование не может их не обнаружить. Что только показывает опасность теоретизирования до того, как у вас под рукой окажутся все факты. Я был виноват в том, что предположил другое. На основании рассказов о присутствии цыган в доме, странных словах жертвы и громком лязге я выдвинул предположение, что кто-то, возможно, из цыган, сумел открыть ставни и нанести смертельный вред Джулии Стоунер. Прямого осмотра ставен оказалось достаточно, чтобы опровергнуть эту теорию; их нельзя было закрыть снаружи. Судя по металлическому лязгу, Ройлотт, вероятно, закрывал в сейфе корону со змеёй и другие принадлежности, поскольку это, несомненно, вызвало ненужные вопросы, если бы кто-нибудь всё это увидел. Что касается свиста... ну, мы можем только предположить, что он тоже был частью того, что сделал Ройлотт, чтобы внушить такой ужас своим жертвам. Я не ожидал ничего подобного. И всё же появление Ройлотта в нашей гостиной навело на мысль, что здесь может быть что-то необычное, настолько необычное, что я решил взять с собой вот это.

– Тогда вы дважды спасли нам жизнь.

– Учитывая, что я был тем, кто составил план действий, которые в первую очередь угрожали нашим жизням, я думаю, что это вряд ли считается балансом. – И всё же, несмотря на все его пренебрежительные слова, я мог сказать, что моё простое заявление помогло снять часть тяжести ночных событий с его плеч. Он наклонил голову и с любопытством посмотрел на меня. – Змеи были моим детским кошмаром, – признался он. – Вы упомянули, что тоже увидели детский ужас. Что это было?

Это было неловко, но любопытство Холмса будет мучить нас обоих, пока я его не удовлетворю. – Хоб... волшебное существо, живущее в домах и сараях в некоторых сказках моей бабушки. Они могли быть полезны, если им делали подношения – но опасны, если их провоцировали, и некоторые из них были действительно злыми, предпочитая кровь непослушных мальчиков более традиционной чашке сливок.

Холмс удивлённо фыркнул.

– Моя бабушка, возможно, пожалела бы о том, что позволив своему раздражению взять верх над здравым смыслом, рассказала нам эту конкретную историю, и потом ей пришлось справляться с навеянными ею кошмарами в течение следующих двух недель. – Я мог бы рассказать и больше, но внезапный зевок удивил меня самого.

– Вы устали, Уотсон, и это вполне понятно. Это были очень утомительные тридцать шесть часов. Вы должны воспользоваться этой возможностью и немного поспать до того, как мы доберёмся до Лондона, если сможете.

– Думаю, я попытаюсь. – Я откинул голову на мягкий подголовник сиденья и закрыл глаза, но заснуть не смог. Воспоминание о хобе снова наполнили мою кровь адреналином, но было и другие причины для моего бодрствования.

Я больше не мог избегать двух моментов, которые осознал в Сток-Моране.

Мое проклятие несколько раз чуть меня не убило. И всё же в присутствии Ройлотта в нашей гостиной, а затем в темноте спальни Джулии Стоунер, моё проклятие каким-то образом предупредило меня о... о чём? Я всё ещё не знал. Но я был совершенно уверен, что моё проклятие спасло меня и Холмса, когда то, что натворил Ройлотт, грозило захлестнуть нас страхом до такой степени, что мы оба умерли бы от него. Если бы можно было сказать, что проклятие обладает какой-то собственной силой, я бы поддался искушению приписать его чему-то сродни чувству собственничества: ни одному проклятию не будет позволено меня убить, кроме того проклятия, что уже поселилось в моей крови и костях.

Дикая фантазия или нет, но лежащая в её основе истина была верна: моё проклятие, положившее конец моей карьере, сыграло свою роль в спасении моей жизни. Моё проклятие спасло _Холмсу_ жизнь. И это было не совсем то же самое, но...

Испытывая ужас, стремясь найти любые силы и хватаясь за любые слова, чтобы защитить себя и моего друга, мой разум и душа ответили бездумными и недвусмысленными словами из Книги Даниила. Моё сердце точно знало слова, которые я написал бы на нашей коже, даже не осознавая этого. И теперь я не мог не знать того, что узнал. Это было написано в моей голове, неизгладимо, так же верно, как всё, что я когда-либо знал.

Я любил Шерлока Холмса. Не так, как мужчина любит друга или брата, хотя дружба почти наверняка была почвой, на которой пустили корни мои более сильные чувства. Слова «О человек, возлюбленный мой» пришли ко мне без раздумий. Эти слова не были моими собственными, но они всё равно были правдой в моём сердце. Я любил Холмса так же, как Давид любил Ионафана, как некоторые древние греческие и римские поэты любили друг друга; более глубоко и искренне, чем любая любовь, которую я когда-либо знал.

Было ли это ещё одним проклятием? Многие члены современного общества, конечно, так бы и сказали. Некоторые утверждали, что любовь между представителями одного пола – это расстройство, хотя оно и не признавалось болезнью в современном медицинском смысле. Любовь любого рода не была болезнью, которую можно вылечить исцелением. Но меня меньше заботило, что думают другие, чем то, что делаю я – и я понятия не имел, что теперь делать. Казалось, что это может быть благословением и проклятием в одном лице.

Я бы никогда ему не признался. Не потому, что мне было стыдно за свои чувства, а потому, что я знал, как он к ним отнесётся; и я знал, что эмоции, дела сердечные, были одной из немногих вещей, которые могли поставить Холмса в неловкое положение. Я также знал, как мало у него друзей, и что он дорожил нашей дружбой. Если он не ответит на мои чувства, или, что ещё хуже, оттолкнёт их, это может стать концом всего. Нет, в данный момент я ничего ему не скажу, но это не имеет значения. Я сомневался, что смогу когда-нибудь сохранить что-то в секрете от Холмса, если он захочет узнать об этом.

Захочет ли он когда-нибудь узнать – и какова будет его реакция, если узнает – это будет загадкой для следующего дня. Я не мог решить её самостоятельно, хотя в конечном счёте последствия этого мог бы понести только я один, если бы мы оба решили не пожинать их плоды.

Это всё будет потом; печаль или радость для другого дня. Я позволил своим мыслям дрейфовать, прислушиваясь к звуку поезда, едущего по рельсам.


End file.
